


Something About Running Hot?

by StayExtraFrosty



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Alex Manes, Handprint (Roswell), Jealous Michael, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Michael Guerin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Top Michael, alien handprint, i know a lot of people view alex as the top but hear me out, possesive michael totally ends up being the alpha, super cliche im sorry, theyre both switches ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayExtraFrosty/pseuds/StayExtraFrosty
Summary: Summertime in the desert is brutal. Michael is fixing something in Alex’s car while Forrest is visiting. He can’t keep his jealousy in check, so he calls Alex outside and corners him. He refuses to be the only one sweating. Top Michael. Bottom Alex. Michael POV. Inspired by a list of smut prompts from tumblr
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex manes (Very brief), Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Something About Running Hot?

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't fit with canon but if it did, it's probably somewhere after Alex and Forrest have their date.  
> Also there's a lot of inaccurate car details so please forgive me. That's not why you're here anyway.

Whatever Alex did to his car, it was not pretty. The breaks needed to be replaced and one of the tires was flat. Alex had mentioned it was a used car but whoever had it beforehand did not take care of it.

Michael wiped at the sweat dripping down his face. Why did he have to pick the hottest day of the week to call him over here? Alex was inside, working on something or other. He had apologized to him about not being able to drive it over himself, but he was swamped with work.

Michael was perfectly happy doing this for him. What were friends for right? They had been getting along easily. When they were around each other it was finally just casual. Not to say that the tortured lust had diminished at all. Alex was still Alex. And he still managed to be sexy without even trying.

He felt around for a wrench to loosen the brakes. The one he ended up grabbing was the wrong one. He must not have been paying attention when pulling things out. He rolled out from under the car, looking around for the correct one. He noticed it sitting next to his toolbox.

Michael closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before levitating it towards him. Sometimes this telekinesis stuff came in real handy. The sun beat down on him and he wondered why Alex didn’t leave the car in the garage like a normal person. The shirt he was wearing was already soaked through

“Screw it,” he muttered to himself before pulling the shirt over his head. He wasn’t working with any welding tools for now so he should be fine. Before he could roll back under the car, another pulled up. He watched as a familiar figure jumped out, carrying a bag of something. Forrest smiled and waved as he passed.

“Hey alien guy. Didn’t know you worked on cars, too.” He nodded and shrugged.

“Yea, well I’m not going to let Alex try to figure it out. What are you doing here?” He hoped he didn’t sound as hostile as he felt. Forrest ran his eyes over him, though it didn’t seem appreciative.

“Alex has been busy with work so I’ve been bringing him lunch when I can.” They stared at each other for a moment but anything else that was going to be said was stopped by Alex coming outside.

There was no way Alex didn’t know the way his t-shirt hugged him. The way his grey sweatpants left nothing to the imagination. There was a slight bulge visible, and his ass was one of the best Michael had ever seen.

He rested a hand on Forrest’s arm and Michael had to hold himself back from ripping it off. It didn’t last long but it was there.

“Hey Forrest, thanks for bringing this. Michael, you’re welcome to come inside and take a break,” he said with a gentle smile. He wanted to say yes. To stay on the receiving end of that smile. One glance at Forrest said he wouldn’t be welcome.

“Nah, I’m good. I want to get this done as soon as possible.” Alex tilted his head, a frown settling in place of the smile.

“If you’re sure. I’ll bring you some water at least.” He turned and headed back towards the house, Forrest following closely behind. He wiped more sweat from his brow and rolled back under the car.

He did his best not to think about what was going on inside. Was this more than a lunch break? Was Forrest helping Alex ‘relax?’ His eye twitched and yanked one of the washers free with his mind.

A few minutes later, he heard the garage door opening. He rolled out from under the car again and stood slowly. It needed some reorganizing but Alex could easily fit all this stuff and a car in there. The door into the house opened and he heard Alex laughing at something Forrest had said. He ran a hand through his hair as he stepped into the shade of the open garage.

Alex paused when he looked back at him. Michael didn’t miss the way his eyes ran down his body or the way he licked his lips before smiling and handing him a bottle of water. He took a swig of the ice-cold liquid before moving into the awkward question game.

“So, are you two dating now,” he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible? Alex blinked in surprise.

“Uh. Not technically. We’ve been hanging out a lot though.” He nodded silently, taking another sip.

“Look Guerin, I’m sorry I asked you to come out here. It’s really awful out today and it’s probably worse for you than other people.,” he said, concern lacing his voice. Michael let himself grin, leaning against the wall.

“Because I ‘run hot,’ right?” Alex tore his eyes off him as a blush covered his face.

“Guerin…” he warned.

“Just saying.” He drank more from the bottle before turning away and stepping out into the sun. He dumped the rest of the bottle over his head.

He really didn’t know what he was doing. Flirting with Alex? They were supposed to be friends. Maybe he wasn’t as composed as he thought he was. He heard the door to the house shut behind him.

-

More than an hour had passed and Forrest still hadn’t left. Michael worked faster on the car as the time passed. What was he still doing here? Didn’t Alex have work to do? He had nearly finished the breaks and was getting ready to change the tires.

Alex had said that one of the tires was completely destroyed which is why he needed to change them. He Removed the spare and the other tire, confirming that it was on its last leg too. He would replace both to keep things running smoother. But that meant he would have to come back with the tires tomorrow.

Michael headed for the door, needing to discuss the rest of what he needed to do with Alex. The sudden change from heat to air conditioning made him shiver. He looked down at himself, considering too late that maybe he should have put his shirt back on. He opened the door, not hearing any conversation from the other two guys.

His eyebrows drew together and he shut the door as quietly as possible, listening for signs of distress. He snuck down the hall and nearly choked when he saw the two of them.

Forrest held Alex’s face in his hands and was kissing him. Nothing innocent either. He heard Alex sigh and watched him pull Forrest closer. Alex didn’t hear him come in. He was too preoccupied. Michael backed up slowly, fighting the urge to fling Forrest off him and pin him against the wall with his mind.

He would just pretend he didn’t see anything. He opened the door to the outside and shut it again, louder this time.

“Alex,” he called, thanking whatever god there was his voice didn’t crack with anger. He walked back down the hall. Alex was up and out of his seat to meet him halfway.

“What’s up?” His cheeks didn’t even look flushed. Forrest wasn’t kissing him right. He’d have to fix that.

“Gotta talk to you about the car, can you come out for a second?” He nodded, telling Forrest he’d be back. Alex followed him outside. They stood just inside to garage to avoid the sun.

“So basically, I need to replace both of your front tires. I can be back tomorrow with those and it shouldn’t take too long. The breaks are just about done. I can change your oil too if you want. It’s been a while since I last did it.” Alex nodded wordlessly. He’d let him do just about anything without questioning it.

Michael wondered if that sentiment extended to other things…

“Right. So for payment—” Michael stepped into his personal space, forcing him back against the wall. His breath caught in his throat, eyes flicking down to Michael’s mouth. He reached up slowly, running a hand over Alex’s cheek. He was amazed he hadn’t stopped him yet. Michael leaned close, nose brushing against his.

“For payment… You can let me kiss you the right way,” he said, voice turning low and raspy.

“Michael,” Alex said, voice cracking. He pressed his lips to his, reveling in the feel of him again. He never pushed him away. In fact, his fingers trembled as they rested on the waist of his jeans. He pulled away for a moment to assess his face, making sure he was ok with what was happening. Already the blush had returned to his face and Michael smirked. He was the only one who could get Alex going like this.

He pressed the length of his body against him, grabbing his hips and grinding against him. Alex gasped but was silenced by Michael’s mouth finding his again. He bit at his bottom lip, remembering how much he loved it. Alex pulled on his pants, trying to get closer.

Michael tilted his head to kiss him deeper. He didn’t want to taste anything but Alex and he wanted to make sure he could only taste him. He dragged his hands up his torso, placing them on his face and jaw. Michael rolled his hips again, pulling a moan from Alex’s throat.

He couldn’t keep the smile off his face when Alex nipped back at him. His kisses were hungry and he could feel something hard against his thigh. He felt his hands working at the button on his jeans. Alex was trying to take control of the situation.

_Not right now he’s not,_ he thought. Michael pulled away from him. A small whimper escaped his lips and god Michael wanted to take him right there. But he could wait.

Michael grabbed his hands, stilling them. He took in the look on Alex’s face, pink cheeks, kiss swollen lips, eyes half closed and desperate. He pressed a slow kiss to his lips again before trailing down his neck. He moved Alex’s hands, placing them on his shoulders. He would need the support. Little moans kept sneaking out of Alex’s mouth and it just about drove him wild.

Michael dropped to his knees, hands running down his torso and settling on the waist of his sweats. Alex looked down at him breathing hard. Then he looked out toward the rest of the neighborhood.

“Michael, someone’s gunna see us,” he said, though made no attempt to stop him. He smirked as he pulled his hard cock out of his sweats and boxers.

“You better be fast then,” he teased. Alex groaned and let his head rest against the wall. Michael took him completely into his mouth in one go. The saltiness of Alex was something he missed. His hips jerked forward and nails dug into his shoulders. Michael gripped the sides of his hips, massaging them gently. He moved slowly at first, pulling every moan he could from Alex.

“You have to be quiet or we’re gunna get caught, darlin’.” Alex cursed under his breath and bit his lip.

Before Michael had time to take him in his mouth again, he heard the door open. He jumped up from the spot on his knees, grabbing hold of it with his mind, keeping it ‘stuck’ long enough for Alex to adjust himself. He cursed Forrest.

He released the door, picking up a random tool and fiddling with it. Alex was flushed and as hard as he tried, he couldn’t completely conceal the hard-on he had.

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know I’m headed out. They need my help over on the farm,” he said. He looked over Alex and raised an eyebrow. “You alright? Maybe you should get inside before the heat does you in?” Alex smiled at him and nodded.

“Yea, I will. Just more stuff ended up needing to be dealt with than originally thought.” If Forrest noticed anything, he didn’t speak on it.

“Right, well see you later, Manes. Guerin.” He walked past them, giving a salute. They both watched as he got into his car, started it, and pulled away. Neither of them said anything until he was completely out of sight.

They were both silent for a few moments before Alex turned and headed for the door. Michael followed without saying a word. If Alex kicked him out, so be it. But until then, he wasn’t leaving.

He kicked of his shoes by the door, hurrying to follow Alex into a room he’d never been in. He looked around. The queen-sized bed shoved into a corner and a dresser covered in small items that Alex probably cherished told him all he needed to know.

“Why,” he heard Alex ask quietly?

“Call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you.” Alex spun to face him, storming up and grabbing his face, crushing their lips together. Alex’s hands were all over him. Dull nails dragging over his skin before dipping into the waist of his jeans, pulling him closer.

Michael gripped his hips, pouring everything that had been bottled up for so long into this one kiss. He wanted Alex so much his body screamed. No one else would ever be enough for him. He reached around and grabbed his full ass. Alex moaned into his mouth, leaving an opening for Michael to swipe his tongue in a few times, earning more beautiful noises.

Alex pushed him backwards until he was forced to sit on the bed as he crawled over him. Michael almost forgot about the prosthetic that started just below his knee. His hand ran over the area where it was connected through his sweats. He sat back up, forcing Alex to pause.

“Do you want help taking this off,” he asked gently. Alex looked away, seeming embarrassed.

“It’s easier to move if it stays on. I won’t need help.” Refusing to look Michael in the eye. He couldn’t have that. He turned Alex’s head toward him, holding him in place.

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” After a moment, Alex nodded slowly. Michael leaned forward to kiss him gently. He hooked his thumbs into the waist of his sweats, pulling them down. He left the underwear in its place for now.

Alex rolled off him, sitting on the bed. He was quick about the removal but Michael could see the way his hands shook. He leaned over, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders as he worked.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered in his ear. “Beautiful even. So strong. And all mine.” He accented each phrase with a kiss on his neck. Alex shivered under his touch.

“I need you. Now,” Alex whined. Michael was elated. He hadn’t heard those words in so long he could come part right there. Instead he pushed Alex back against the mattress, shifting so he was on top instead. He gripped his hands and held them above his head, still loose enough that he could escape.

“You have me baby.” He kissed him with all the passion he could muster.

He didn’t know how long the two of them went without breathing. But it was like it didn’t matter. Whenever one pulled away, the other chased. Michael pressed his hips against Alex, searching for friction.

Alex groaned at the rough feel of the jeans, rolling his own hips in response. Michael used his free hand to start pushing his shirt up, reveling inch by inch of skin he couldn’t wait to taste. Then he had an idea.

He focused his power to hold Alex’s hands above his head so he could use both of his. He pulled away from him slightly. When he tried to move and couldn’t, a panicked look came over his face.

“Shh. Hey. Do you trust me?” Alex relaxed almost instantly, nodding.

“With my life,” he said. Michael smiled, pushing his shirt up and off him, with the help of his telekinesis. He ran his hands slowly over every part of his body, his lips following their path. Alex squirmed beneath his touch, whimpering at the slightest brush over his nipples. He moved downward at a torturously slow pace.

“Fuck, Michael please!” He kissed a spot on his stomach, just above the waistband of his underwear. Such dirty words falling from Alex’s mouth and he wanted to hear more of it. He flicked his tongue over the same place and his hips jerked up.

“Feel good?” he kissed over his boxer briefs to where his boner stuck up. He placed his mouth and the head and sucked gently, running his tongue over it repeatedly.

“Yes. God yes it feels so good. Fuck, I need you.” Michael backed off and smiled at him. His breathing was erratic. Eyes half lidded and filled with desire. He crawled back up his body, placing featherlight kisses as he went.

“You’re doing so well. I’ll reward you soon,” he whispered against his lips. Another sound escaped out of Alex’s mouth and his hips rolled again. “If you keep making those sounds, I won’t be able to hold back,” he warned playfully.

“Who said I wanted you to hold back,” he said. Michael blinked in surprise. “You don’t have to be gentle with me. I don’t break easily.” A jolt of need went straight to his cock. Enough to make the jeans he was wearing uncomfortable. He stood immediately, holding Alex in place with his mind. He watched as he undid the button on his jeans and pushed them down, underwear and all. He watched as Alex licked his lips, unashamedly looking him up and down. He crawled back on the bed.

“Just remember you asked for this,” he warned a smirk settling on his face.

He yanked Alex toward him with his mind. He yelped slightly but was silenced by Michael’s hungry mouth. He had released him from his hold and Alex wrapped his arms around his neck, digging his nails into his back. Michael moaned, the pain intensifying the pleasure.

He grabbed the waistband of Alex’s underwear, pulling them off as fast as he could. Both of their mouths fell open as they rubbed against each other. Breathing in each other, Michael rested his forehead against Alex’s.

Then Alex mumbled something that made Michael freeze. He wasn’t sure he had heard right.

“Mark me, Michael.”

And damn he wanted to. He wanted everyone to know that Alex was his. He wanted to feel what Alex felt. And while Max had explained how it worked at some point. That didn’t stop the fear that he could hurt him.

“Alex… I don’t know… what if I hurt you,” he stuttered out. Alex smiled and moved his hands to cup his face, thumb running over his lip gently.

“You won’t hurt me. I trust you.”

“But—”

“I love you, Michael. And I want you to feel that.” A tear dripped from Michaels cheek onto Alex’s. But only the one. He nodded, slowly placing his hand over his heart.

The beat was fast but steady. Alex covered his hand with his own. Michael kissed him then. He focused on every feeling he had since meeting him. Every laugh and kiss and even argument. He let himself feel the love he had tried to suppress for so long.

His hand warmed and Alex gasped against his lips. A million thoughts went through his head, and he couldn’t tell which were his and which were Alex. The possibility of a future. A family. A partner who would never leave him.

Michael pulled away to watch his hand on Alex; it glowed pink and red and then began to dim. He pulled his hand away slowly, revealing the handprint he had left behind. He smiled as he felt Alex move beneath him.

Suddenly Michael was the one on his back and Alex sat on top, looking at him as if he were his whole universe and more. And he could feel that was exactly what he thought.

“My turn to play with you now,” he said, a mischievous smile taking over his face. Michael grinned back at him, deciding to allow it for now.

“Give me your worst, private,” he said.

Alex wasted no time. He grabbed both of them, pressing them together as he jerked them both slowly. Michael moaned, not willing to hold anything back right now. He leaned down, kissing along his neck until he got to his collarbone. Then he bit down.

Michael gasped and his hips jerked into his hand. Alex sucked and nipped at the same spot, driving him closer than he thought he would. Any more of this sweet torture and he’d come without even entering Alex. He refused to let that happen.

Once Alex was satisfied with his work, Michael pulled him back to his lips, kissing him breathless. Alex’s hips began to rock with the movements of his hand. Michael reached down, replacing Alex’s with his.

“I’m the only one allowed to get you off, understand?” Alex shuttered at the words. He held himself up with both hands and his hips rolled in time with his strokes. “Give me your hand,” Michael ordered. He took the hand Alex was offering with his free one. He brought his fingers to his lips. Taking two in his mouth, he sucked on them.

He let the saliva build up to make sure they were properly coated. Alex moaned as he watched him. He pulled the fingers out of his mouth only to take them back in with a third finger. He watched Alex as he sucked, trying to remind him of the blowjob he had given him not long ago. He popped the fingers out of his mouth.

“Get yourself ready for me.” Alex did as he was told with no hesitation. He laughed at his eagerness. “Fuck you’re so sexy,” he said in awe. Michael enjoyed the show as he trembled, fingers in his ass, making himself feel good. He had to pay attention to make sure he didn’t make himself come before he wanted him to.

Michael sat up, still holding them together, he squeezed gently and rubbed a little faster. Alex pleaded with his eyes. He leaned down, kissing Michael. He chuckled and pulled away before Alex wanted him to, earning him a small whine.

“Where do you keep the lube,” he asked. Alex nodded his head toward the nightstand beside the bed.

“Third drawer.” He pulled the drawer open with his mind and lifted the bottle out and towards them. He popped the lid open.

“Take your fingers out and don’t move unless I tell you to, understand?” Alex nodded. “I didn’t hear you, private,” he demanded.

“I understand,” he said, voice shaking. He shuddered as he removed his fingers. Michael released their cocks from his grasp and moved Alex around with a bit of help from telekinesis. He had him set on all fours, giving him extra stability and comfort with his mind.

Alex looked up at him, waiting for directions. He was eye level with his hard cock. Precum leaking out.

“Suck.” And Christ did he. He knew exactly how to run his tongue over certain spots. He would suck on him like it was the only thing he needed. Michael couldn’t help it, he thrust deep into his mouth, reveling in the feeling of being surrounded by the warmth of it.

Alex didn’t even gag. Or if he did, he didn’t signal it. He moved his mouth faster, almost distracting Michael from his plan.

“Fuck, slow down. You’re going to be the end of me,” he said, half moaning and half laughing. He felt the vibrations of Alex’s chuckle before he heard it. He groaned but focused on his original plan.

He poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He rubbed it around a bit before reaching to Alex’s hole. He moaned around his dick as Michael circled his entrance with the tip of his finger. He pressed one in slowly without much resistance because of Alex’s earlier work. He moved it in and out a few times before going in with a second. Every stroke made Alex whine and moan. He guessed that he was probably leaking precum with every thrust.

Michael scissored his fingers, working Alex open. He pushed a third finger in, then began searching for the sweet spot to drive Alex crazy. He knew he found it when Alex pressed back against his hand, cock slipping out of his mouth.

“Fuck Michael. I can’t take it. I’m so close. You’re gunna ruin me.” That was the plan. He moved so he was behind Alex, fingers twisting inside of him, making sure he was completely relaxed. Moans fell past his lips with every stroke. So Michael moved faster. Curses flew out of his lips. “Fucking hell, don’t you dare stop. So fucking close.” Michael leaned over him, right next to his ear.

“Don’t _you_ dare. Not until I’m done with you.” Alex’s hips jerked and his fingers twisted into the sheets. Michael pulled his fingers out of him, grabbing the bottle of lube again, pouring some over his aching cock and some extra into his hole. He needed to be inside him.

He reached around to grab Alex’s dick as he pushed inside him. His whole body arched as Michael pushed inside him. He felt his cock twitch and gripped the base stopping his orgasm.

“I said not ‘til I’m done.” Michael bottomed out, pulling another round of moans from both of them. He scratched his nails over his back, making Alex push back against him. He moved slowly at first, dragging out his own pleasure as long as possible.

“Fuck me Michael. Please just fuck me,” Alex pleaded. Who was he to deny him?

He pulled his hips back and slammed forward, sending Alex into a fit of curses and moans. He let his own sounds of pleasure escape as he thrusted in and out of him. He was right on the edge and he knew Alex was too. He had stopped his orgasm once, but now he wanted to see it. He wanted to watch as he fell apart.

Michael pulled out completely and Alex didn’t get the time to complain. He flipped him over, spreading his legs and shoving himself back inside him. Alex’s eyes were closed, lost in the feeling.

He leaned forward as he fucked into him, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Their shared breathing was intoxicating.

“I’m gunna come. Fuck I’m…” Alex’s body shook.

“Look at me. I want to watch you,” Michael demanded. He did as he was told, opening his eyes and never looking away from him. Alex’s hips jerked and his back arched. Michael’s name poured from his lips, a stream of cum covering his torso. He fucked him through it and proceeded to fall apart right after him.

He pushed himself all the way inside, pouring everything deep in him. He whispered Alex’s name over and over again.

He collapsed on top of him, not paying any mind to the mess they had created. His head rested on Alex’s chest, just listening to his heartbeat. He could feel everything Alex was feeling. Pure joy radiated off him. Alex wrapped his arms around Michael, tracing patterns over his skin. He lifted his head to look at his face. A small, content smile was everything he could have hoped for.

Michael rolled off him, disconnecting and moving so they were eye level. He ran a hand over his cheek.

“You ok,” he asked tenderly?

“Never better.” Alex leaned in a pecked his lips. Michael chased him as he pulled away, sending Alex into a fit of giggles. “Doesn’t mean I can go again right this second. Where’d you learn that trick to stop me from coming? That was cruel,” he joked.

“Tried it on myself before. Makes things more intense,” he admitted.

“Careful. I’ll try that on you next time,” he said, curling into his chest, resting his head on his arm. Michael kissed his forehead.

“I love you, Alex.” He looked up at him, smile beaming.

“I know. I feel it.” He took Michael’s hand, resting it over the spot he had marked earlier.

Emotions swirled within him. His and Alex’s. And for once, he knew for certain they were the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always appreciated!


End file.
